


here (in your arms)

by fullmoonfreaky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, berica, i make myself sad thinking about them and then i write fic about them and then i cry about them, i'm crying oh my gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonfreaky/pseuds/fullmoonfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to be pretty and have boys fall at my feet. I wanted to get my driver's license. I wanted to dance at prom and be disappointed when Lydia Martin won queen but still be happy."</p>
<p>"You had the boys falling at your feet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	here (in your arms)

"I wanted to grow up." She says quietly. Boyd strains his ears to listen, even though he really doesn't have to with the werewolf hearing. He turns his gaze to her and she's looking at the floor.

"I took the bite so I could have a chance to be normal. So I could stop worrying about having seizures. I wanted to be pretty and have boys fall at my feet. I wanted to get my driver's license. I wanted to dance at prom and be disappointed when Lydia Martin won queen but still be happy." Her voice is soft and she picks at the threads in her clothes, worn and dirty on their third month in captivity.

"You had the boys falling at your feet." He reminds her. She snorts and he imagines he can see her rolling her eyes, even though she isn't looking at him. "Neither of us really expected this to be in the werewolf package."

"He warned us. About hunters and rival packs. It's just that we didn't take him seriously."

They'd stopped saying Derek's name when the Alphas had brought Cora in. She smells like pack, has the same angry eyes and jaws as Derek and they'd known immediately. She's a Hale.

Even knowing she's asleep across the vault, they don't want to break the taboo of saying her brother's name.

"It's been months. Prom is probably soon." Erica says. Boyd nods, presses his face into her fair hair. When he breathes in it smells like Erica, even through the dirt she still smells like honey and the faint perfume that wore off long before they were even stuffed in the vault.

"Dance with me." He says. She pulls away to look at him, curiously.

Boyd stands up and offers her a hand, tugging her up. She smiles; one of the first he's seen since the Argents got a hold of them and gets up easily. Across the room, they hear Cora stir in her sleep but ignore it.

"There's no music." Erica says, but there's a light in her eyes now. Boyd shrugs, it's easy to pretend when he looks at her.

"Imagine it. It's a slow dance. We're at prom, aren't we?" Her expression is overjoyed but he can tell she still has reservations. "When we get home, we can go to real prom. You'll have a beautiful dress, long and flowing, and I'll get you a corsage made of I dunno, roses-"

"Magnolias." She corrects. "They'll match my dress." She smirks at him, and he wraps his arms around her waist. She stands on her tiptoes to reach his shoulders and they dance slowly, mostly just swaying in place.

Cora is awake and watching them but they don't care.

"Jackson's going to spike the punch." He murmurs. She laughs happily and genuinely and the sound of it lifts his heart and he realizes how in love with her he is.

"I think he's dead by now, honestly. They would have taken him out for the sake of the innocents." She sighs.

"Then Danny will do it-as his best friend. Or McCall and Stilinski, trying to prove themselves. It'll help that Scott's a wolf, he can do it sneakily."

"No, that boy and sneaky do not go hand in hand. Some other lacrosse jock. Who are we going to set Isaac up with?" She asks. Boyd considers.

"Hey, Cora?" He calls out and is met with a growl. Boyd and Erica break out into laughter, almost interrupting their dance. "We could find someone. Isaac's a catch, now that he isn't cowering at the sight of his own shadow."

"We've all changed so much." Erica says. He pulls her closer.

"But as you and I, as us, I think it's for the better. You're worth it." The small and sad smile that graces her mouth is lovely, and he kisses it softly. "I'm sorry this happened but I love you and we're going to get out."

They dance the entire night, not really dancing but it's sweet and Boyd loves the feeling of Erica pressed against him and the way she leans her head on his shoulder feels like home.

The next day she fights Kali. The next day his prom date is a corpse on the floor across from his stunned body, sitting on the floor praying for her to move again until the twins come in and take her away. Cora holds him back.

At least she got to dance, he thinks numbly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I listen to playlists and I cry a bit then I read Berica and cry more and then I cry about all the lost potential between them and then I write fic and cry a bit more so basically a lot of tears were shed over this and it isn't even 1,000 words and I'm such a big baby


End file.
